The Experiment
by VampireLibrarian
Summary: Black Widow has some tension she needs to work out but thinks she has no outlet to use. After an experiment is suggested by Gamora, she decides she's up to test out a hypothesis...you know for science!


Natasha finished stretching as Led Zeppelin echoed off the walls in the empty room. Gamora entered the room with two bamboo poles ready to spar with Natasha. "Are you up for this, Natasha? If you're not ready or don't think you can handle another round with me, I can call Mantis to spar with you." Gamora laughed as Natasha turned to her with a perturbed look.

"Yes, G, I'm so ready for this. I've got tension I need to work out and no other outlet to use to work it out. So kicking your ass is the answer to a calm and easy Black Widow in the field." She smiled as Gamora squares up to her. Natasha took the first swing as Gamora dodged the right cross.

Gamora tossed Natasha one of the poles as she countered with a left hook, missing Natasha by mere millimeters. "What do you mean 'no other outlet'?" Natasha swung the pole and made contact with Gamora's pole as they spun each other around. "Are you trying to tell me with all of these men around here you can't find one to 'work out' all of this energy?" Gamora smirked wickedly as they traded more shots. Gamora flipped over Natasha catching her on the shoulder with the tip of her pole. "If it wasn't for Peter being a complete horn dog, as he calls himself, I would be as tense as you are, Natasha." Nat took Gamora's knees out from under her, making her fall on her butt.

"Oh, well not all of us are as lucky as you, G." Natasha helped Gamora get up. "I haven't met anyone who wants to take me on."

Gamora laughed as she took a drink from her water bottle. "Yes you have! Have you seen the way Banner looks at you?" She tossed Natasha the other water bottle. "I mean if I were you, I would give that a try."

Natasha took a breath and just shook her head. "I've tried and he told me that he's not sure how his condition would react to a hormone shift like that. He hasn't explored that since the accident."

She watched as Gamora just shrugged. "I mean if it was me…" She picked up her bag and smiled back at Nat. "You know he just finished up in the lab with Tony. Maybe you could join him for lunch and see what is on the menu for dessert?" She winked as she started out the door, crossing paths with Peter. "Hey Peter, want to join me in the shower?" She smirked as he smiled at her. "Come on, horn dog!" He followed after her as she laughed loud enough to fill the hallway.

Nat played it cool until they were both out of sight. She then ran to the restroom to check what she looked like after the fight with Gamora. Splashing water on her face, she ran her fingers through her hair to calm it. She snatched up her bag and jogged towards the dining hall giving herself a mental pep talk the whole way there. When she entered the room, she saw Bruce sitting by the windows with Tony. They didn't appear to be deep in conversation so stealing him away just became a lot easier. She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water as she walked over to them.

"Nat, please join us." Tony said as he stood up to pull her a chair out between them.

"Thank you, Tony." She smiled at them. "So what are we talking about?" She bit the apple while trying to keep eye contact with Bruce.

Tony took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. "About how much Bruce needs a date or at least a one night stand. Seriously, Banner, I still have connections to some girls who honestly wouldn't care if you turn all green and hulky during sex. Let me call one of them for you and you can work out all of this pent up tension you have."

Bruce just cut Tony a look as Tony took his phone out. "Thanks but no thanks, Tony. I think if I just keep working in the lab, I'll be fine. Maybe a little meditation or a swim will help."

She knew that this was the moment. "You know Bruce, I can show you a few things I do to work out the tension that I get dealing with Tony everyday. If you have the extra time now, we could go through some of the different positions in the rumble room."

"Nat, I'm so honored that I cause you tension." Tony mockingly bowed to her.

"Tony, you cause everyone in this facility tension. Even Cap and he's the most laid back person I know." She smiled at him as he faked being offended. "So what do you say, Bruce? You wanna have a go with me?"

Bruce just looked at them both. "Tony, thanks again for the offer to take on one of your leftovers but no I think I'll let Nat kick my ass until I turn green and try to tear up the place. At least she knows how to calm me down easily."

"That's cool. I'll just go finish your work." Tony got up and started to walk off. "You two have fun getting sweaty and whatever." He winked at Natasha as she smiled slyly at him.

Nat finished her apple as she and Bruce chatted about everyday things. She grew more confident as she watched him physically relax the longer they talked together. He looked at her and smirked slightly. "So let's be honest, Nat, are you going to hurt me today?"

She smiled back and whispered to him. "Only if you want me to, big guy."

"Nat," he looked around to make sure no one else was walking up to listen in on their conversation. "I'm still not 100% sure...you know with my condition and what might happen…"

"Bruce, I don't care. Why don't we experiment for scientific purposes? If you feel him coming out, we can always have a lullaby," she looked at him and smiled bigger. "Or you know, I was trained to handle pain well. We can always ride through the change and see what comes of it. You know," she put her hand on his thigh, "for scientific purposes."

He jumped up, knocking over his chair, and grabbed her hand. "So the rumble room is open right now?" She laughed as she nodded at him. She tossed her apple core, looping the trash can as he literally drug her, giggling out the door.

Tony shook his head as he picked up his phone. "Hey Cap, you think we could move everyone's afternoon workouts outside right now?"

"Yeah, Tony. It's a nice day and strong bodies can always use fresh air and sun but what do you want me to tell the few that will question me on why we have to move?"

Tony smiled as he walked out the door towards his office. "Just tell them Bruce is experimenting and we have no idea how explosive it may or may not be."

"Shit! Tony, we really need to talk about allowing a man who has gamma poisoning like he does to do experiments with explosives."

Tony laughed as he grabbed what he needed to take outside with him. "Yeah, let's just say that I kinda pushed him into it." Tony could feel Cap roll his eyes. "I'm all for the betterment of science, Cap. I'll see you outside in 5."

As they ran into the room, Bruce turned and locked the door behind them as Natasha engaged the privacy shades on the windows and the extra supports in the floor. "Just in case." She smiled at him as he lowered his head to kiss her lips. It was a mixture of one of the softest, cautious and one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck as he let his hands slide down to her waist and pull her as close as he could to him. She moaned as he started kissing her neck and collarbone. She didn't want to rush anything but she let her fingers start working on unbuttoning his shirt as he took her queue and pulled her top off over her head.

"Are you really sure you want to attempt this?"

"More than anything." He laid her down on the floor and started kissing her all over again.

Cap and Tony were standing at the front door making sure everyone came out into the field. "Come on everyone!" Steve yelled. "It's a beautiful day to get some sun and Tony is going to order pizzas and have them flown in from New York for dinner. Look alive, people!"

Only a couple of them were grumpy about being told to go outside but most of everyone else was excited to do something a little different. Tony pressed some keys on his phone screen as an Olympic sized swimming pool rose out of the ground in the back field. "I think it's warm enough to let them use this now. What do you think, Steve?" Cap nodded as he continued to usher everyone out of the building. "Ok, guys. Cap and I have a little surprise for you. It's a pool party. Pizza will be here in an hour and I have bathing suits for everyone located in the building next to the pool. Yes, EVERYONE needs to wear a bathing suit so don't even try me."

He turned his back as he looked back at his phone. He smirked as he adjusted the camera remotely. "Hey Tony, what kind of experiment is Bruce… Oh good Lord! Is that Bruce and…"

Tony put the phone in his pocket. "Yes, it IS, Cap. They are experimenting to see if they can work out some of Bruce's tension WITHOUT destroying the building." Tony looked at Steve hoping that he would catch the hint. When he didn't acknowledge, Tony whispered to him. "Nat and Bruce are doing adult things to see if said adult things make him hulk out. If they do, then we know he can't do them again. If they don't, then…"

Steve smiled, "Then Bruce and Nat are official."

"Eureka! He can be taught!" Tony smiled as Steve just rolled his eyes.

They turned back around to see Clint jogging towards them in his swim trunks. "Hey have either of you seen Nat? I bet she would love this pool."

"Yeah, she's helping Bruce with his experiment." Tony said as he fiddled with his phone anxiously in his pocket. "I'm sure they will be out here as soon as they reach the climax of it."

Clint looked a little anxious about it. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave Nat in there alone with Banner doing whatever he's doing? I mean even Tony's out here so this experiment must be bad."

Cap looked off in the distance trying not to look Clint in the eyes. Tony just shook his head and tried to put Clint at ease. "I have faith that they will be able to feel their way through this issue by themselves. Besides they didn't invite me to stay. Now go have some fun! When they are done, I'll make sure they find you." He motioned for Clint to join the others splashing around in the water.

Clint walked off as Steve looked back at Tony. "You know that only sociopaths can lie like that, Tony."

"Steve, I didn't lie. They didn't ask me to join in the fun time." Tony laughed as Steve looked embarrassed. "Now let's go enjoy some time off."

Bruce was cautiously touching Nat's body as she kissed every part of him she could. She reached down to feel if her naked body laying next to his was working the way she wanted it to. "Bruce, you can be a little more physical with me." She glanced down and smiled. "I can see that you do approve of what you see and feel." She grabbed his hand, flattening it out on her body. He sucked in a breath as he felt the goosebumps on her skin from his touch.

"I'm just being …"

"I know you want to be safe but it's me, Bruce. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you. I see you and right now, all I want is you." She flipped him over on his back and climbed on top of him. She looked into his eyes as she kissed him passionately. "You have made it this far and everything is good. Let's take the final step." She didn't take her eyes off his face. He nodded as she lowered herself onto his engorged member. It had been so long since she had done this; she had to take a moment to let her body adjust to the size of him inside of her. She heard him take a deep breath, and she felt his body relax. "Ok, let's start slowly."

He started to run his hands over her body as they started a rhythm that was slow and steady. She touched his face as she bent down to kiss him softly. He whispered as she broke their kiss. "I love you, Natasha."

The words surprised her but made her smile. She waited until his opened his eyes. "I love you, too, Bruce. I'm your lullaby." He sat up and grabbed her, kissing her neck and earlobe as they picked up the pace. She loved the feel of his skin on hers. She giggled as she pulled him closer to her. "I want to be really naughty but for our first time, I think we're just going to …"

He laughed. "Let's just make sure HE doesn't want to join this party. Next time we'll be as naughty as you want to be." He flipped her over on her back as they continued to enjoy each other's bodies.

Steve threw the volleyball back to Drax as he walked over to Tony who was sitting by the pool drinking green juice and laughing at his phone. "What's so funny…" Steve looked shocked when he saw what Tony was watching on his phone. He whispered. "Are you actually watching them?"

Tony looked up and smiled. "Yes Captain, I am! I paid for this building and I'm just making sure my financial interests are protected. Besides," he paused to take a sip from his glass, "I wanted to make sure that Nat could handle him." He set the phone down and motioned for Steve to sit next to him. "From the looks of it, they are almost finished with very positive results. They disproved the hypothesis and," he flipped his phone over just in time to see Nat's climax. "They are both VERY HAPPY about it." He flashed the phone towards Steve who glanced at it but turned away like he was guilty for looking in on his friends having sex. Tony looked up to see Happy landing the helicopter on the roof. "Look, pizza's here from Joe's and Spumoni's. Why don't you and I go up and help Happy?"

Steve smiled. "I had a date at Spumoni's in 1942." He started laughing. "Her name was Anne and she slept with Bucky that night."

Tony looked over at him. "That's a horrible story, Cap. I mean by far the worst story you've ever told and that includes the one where you were asked to make the puberty video for the New York school systems. Maybe I need to introduce YOU to one of my girls." Tony laughed as they walked towards the door.


End file.
